Police secrète
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [OS] Nyo, Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ont été sélectionnés pour faire partie de la garde personnelle de Raptor-Jésus. Leur première mission arrive aussitôt...


_Himitsu Keisatsu, ou la garde personnelle de Raptor-Jésus_

 _ **Je sais, j'ai écouté cette chanson de la Team Petshop et j'ai écrit ça. Je vous préviens que ce one-shot a été écrit sur un coup de tête, donc de très nombreuses conneries (et petites références) seront présentes. Malgré cela, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : les youtubers cités ne m'appartiennent, j'écris cette histoire juste pour le fun !**_

* * *

Nyo, Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet n'ont pas été sélectionné au hasard. Selon les critères exigés par Raptor-Jésus **HIMSELF** , trois étaient considérés comme les plus importants de la liste : l'endurance, la distance de portée de la voix et... La capacité de savoir faire péter des putain de bombes nucléaires. Les trois youtubers avaient réussi tous les tests, Raptor-Jésus les a donc placés dans sa garde personnelle en tant qu'agents secrets, censés être les meilleurs du pays. Entre autre oui, Mathieu, Antoine et Nyo sont les meilleurs bonhommes en costard-cravate de France.

Leur première mission arriva très vite : un youtuber du nom de LinksTheSun s'est fait capturé par un partisan fanatique de l'Eglise de la Sainte Pelle.

\- Petit fils de pute de merde... Marmonna Antoine en finissant sa bouteille de bière.

\- C'est déjà un gros morceau, les mecs. Faut pas se louper, c'est le moment de faire nos preuves. Dit Mathieu avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Ouais, j'suis d'accord. Suivit Nyo.

Les trois agents se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour découvrir leurs costumes de travail. Et les réactions étaient assez différentes de ce que Raptor-Jésus espérait...

\- OH J'AI EU LE COSTARD ROSE. OH JE BANDE. Hurla Antoine, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- QUOI ?! MAIS IL SAIT QUE J'AIME PAS LE VERT ! S'emporta vivement Mathieu.

\- Ouais. C'est acceptable. Souffla Nyo en enfilant le sien, qui était jaune BIEN pétant.

Ses deux compagnons s'habillèrent en râlant le plus possible, sûrement pour allonger leurs espérances de vie. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de leur appartement par la fenêtre. Sachant qu'ils habitent au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

La ville était illuminée, les panneaux publicitaires brillaient de mille feux, les voitures klaxonnaient excessivement. C'est New York, mais en moins bien, songea Nyo. Tout cet océan de lumière le laissa de marbre, tout comme ses deux partenaires. Pour l'instant : sauver le soldat Links.

Le seul bâtiment non-éclairé était un vieux bunker situé à l'extérieur de la ville. Il était si vieux et si crasseux qu'Antoine pensait qu'il pouvait servir de refuge au Patron de Salut les Geeks. Mathieu cassa la porte de bois fragile d'un violent coup de pied, puis entra en hurlant, son revolver à la main. La discrétion... soupira intérieurement Nyo en le suivant de près, lui-même suivi d'Antoine.

Aucun bruit se fendit l'air, un silence pesait sur les épaules des trois agents secrets. Soudain, un cri déchira l'atmosphère. Links, torturé ? Links, battu à mort ? Links, vio-... NON.

Mathieu courut à la hâte en direction de la source du bruit, et tomba sur une silhouette sombre, masquée de longs cheveux noirs grotesques et appuyée d'une voix grave comme si elle avait fumé une tonne de cigarettes à la minute. Benzaie...

\- Je te conseille ce pack du jeu Assassin's Creed ! Le meilleur qu'il soit ! Sermonna toujours la voix.

\- Pitié... Cessez cette torture... Pleura Links.

Antoine fixa son ami, quelque peu submergé par un sentiment inconnu pour lui. Il était si... Tellement... Tellement...

\- Au pire, on dit qu'on s'en bat les couilles ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais... Soufflèrent Nyo et Mathieu.

Ils rangèrent leurs revolvers et partirent sans se retourner.

\- HEY, LES GARS ! HEEEEYYY ! Hurla Links, ME LAISSEZ PAS CREVER ICI, REVENEZ !

\- A l'inverse, nous avons ce beau pack Animal Crossing : New Le-... Commença Benzaie.

\- TA GUEULE ! Le stoppa net LinksTheSun en se débattant.

* * *

\- Vous avez lamentablement échoué ! Gronda Raptor-Jésus, vous êtes des bons à rien !

\- Des bons à rien, certes, mais nous ne voulons pas empiéter sur notre travail de youtubers. Ajouta sérieusement Mathieu.

\- Notre passion reste les vidéos, nous pensons à nos abonnés. Continua Nyo sur le même ton.

\- Jouer les mecs discrets en costard et revolver au poing, très peu pour moi. Acheva Antoine.

Ses deux partenaires hochèrent la tête en signe de confirmation. Le Raptor Suprême soupira, bien agacé par ce petit discours.

\- D'accord. D'ACCORD. Je vous retire de ma garde personnelle. Mais SACHEZ que je vous surveillerai quand même, quelque soit les moyens que je dois employer !

\- On est pas dans la merde... Marmonnèrent les trois youtubers.

* * *

 _ **Je sais, c'est très court, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire plus. J'espère tout de même que cet OS vous a plu ! Peace !**_


End file.
